batorokfandomcom-20200214-history
Borb
'Borbs '''are creatures appearing frequently throughout the ''Batorok franchise. Description Appearance Borbs are rather long creatures, with a thick abdomen. They never have arms, but certain species have legs. A Borb has a beak, and two black bead eyes. The color of the beak is usually ivory, but it varies as much as the skin color. Most Borbs are covered in blue feathers, but there are exceptions. For example, the Turtleback Borb is dark green and covered in a shell. Personality Their innocent and generally happy personality makes most sapients think of Borbs as cute. This also applies for species and individuals that are usually cold, cruel and heartless. History Evolution The ancestor of both Borbs and Nuggets was the Entaguborb, a white Borb with very thick feathers and long legs, suited for a cold environment. The Entaguborbs were native to Bazeka during an ice age. When the ice age was over, the Entaguborb lost both its fur and its legs, in order to remain cool under even the hottest days. Some Entaguborbs became Borbs, other developed insect mandibles and became Nuggets. Domestication by Daeres The Daeres, one of the first sapient species in the Milky Way, had domesticated the modern Borbs under the watchful eye of the Grox. At first, only the rich could afford one, but later, nearly every single Daeris owned a Borb. War of the Forebearers During the War of the Forebearers, the war between the Iriireons and Daeres, some large Borbs were armored and used as mounts by the Daeres. However, this didn't prove effective against the advanced weaponry of the Iriireons. The Daeres wanted to protect their pet Borbs from the Iriireons. They decided to modify a planet of unknown name, sculpting it like a Borb. The Daeres seeded it with plants, and then transported almost all Borbs to it. It's unknown what the Daeres called this Borb-filled planet, but nowadays, Borbshippers refer to it as Planet Borb. Emergence of Subspecies Planet Borb was never found by the Iriireons. In fact, nobody found it until 2268. Over a timespan of 3000 years or more, the Borbs became the dominant species and evolved into countless subspecies. All kinds of Borbs lived on Planet Borb in harmony. Discovery by Thulhai In 2268, Planet Borb was found by Thulhai astronauts looking for habitable planets. The Thulhais abducted several Borbs and bred them. Two years later, they decided to sell them to the Pip Empire and other nearby empires. Each empire bred different Borb species: for example, the PoisonTail Empire bred the flashy Fiestara Borb subspecies. Eventually, all empires got Borbs one way or another. Species Fiestara Borb The Fiestara Borb is a very colorful Borb species. These Borbs have large feathers all over their body, and have no legs like most Borb species. Fiestara Borbs exist in at least ten different colors, like magenta, blue and grey, but there are also special color variations with multiple colors. Fiestara Borbs live on many planets throughout the galaxy. Thornaxion, the leader of the PoisonTail Empire, owns a blue Fiestara Borb called Squishy. Turtleback Borb The Turtleback Borb is a Borb native to Batorok, and it was spread to more of the Ziachi and Terra sectors by the Batorok Union. They are dark green, and have a bony shield that protects them from predators. Turtleback Borbs have four short legs. They are herbivorous and feed on leaves and rarely grass. Their shield keeps them safe from many predators, but a Turtleback's vulnerable spot is their legs. Batorokian Blackhead Scuttlers have learned to kill Turtleback Borbs by biting their legs. Colorless Duck Borb The Colorless Duck Borb is a Borb native to Batorok, and it was spread to more of the Ziachi and Terra sectors by the Batorok Union. They are covered in a thick layer of white and brown feathers, making them rather resistant to coldness. Colorless Duck Borbs have a pair of short legs, with webbed feet. Colorless Duck Borbs usually eat seeds, but they can digest nearly anything sapients feed them. They also become quickly attached to people who feed them. WallaBorb The WallaBorb is a Borb native to Planet Borb. It has been spread to various savannah or desert planets by the Thulhais and Pips. WallaBorbs are brown Borbs with one pair of arms and legs. They have three-toed feet, and primate hands with long fingers. Unlike most Borb species, WallaBorbs have a long tail and two pointed ears. These Borbs feel comfortable in dry, hot environments like savannahs or deserts. They are excellent jumpers, allowing them to escape from predators. WallaBorbs eat Lion Borb The Lion Borb is a Borb native to Planet Borb. It has been spread to various savannah planets by the Thulhais and Pips. Lion Borbs are yellow, quadrupedal Borbs. They have four legs, with four-toed feet with big claws. They have a short tail. The males of this species are also notable for their brown manes. They live in savannahs, hunting on other Borbs in packs. Some Lions prefer to hunt alone, and often get into fights with other lone Lions. History Batorok While they don't appear, they are mentioned by the Zazar scientist. The scientist was researching a cure for 'Borbic influenza' and was annoyed by Bubblegum Hydra Legrack's Scuttlers eating the scientist's test subjects. Batorok II: The Black Comet TBA Batorok III: Fall of Spode TBA Operation Omega TBA Mechanical Resonance Thornaxion, the main antagonist of the story, owns a pet Fiestara Borb called Squishy. Category:Creatures Category:Herbivores Category:Creatures appearing in Mechanical Resonance Category:Creatures appearing in the shorts